This workshop is planned as a satellite meeting of Second International Congress on Neuropathic Pain, June 7 - 10, 2007, Berlin, Germany. Dr. Dr. Rolf-Detlef Treede, who is vice chair of the congress, is co- chair of the proposed workshop. This workshop is focused on thermal nociception - both in terms of its neurobiology and its translational potential. We plan to discuss and explore the latest advances in molecular and cell biology of thermal nociception, and link this information to state of art of imaging (FMRI, MEG, EEG). The major goals of this workshop are to: 1) develop the application of thermal nociceptive protocols for clinical research with grounding in relevant neurobiology and 2) develop collaboration between Industry and academia to foster translational research in this area. There has never been a workshop aimed at developing a methodology for selective activation of different populations of nociceptors encompassing both the underlying physiology and molecular targets (e.g., the transient receptor potential family), and relating it to clinically useful state-of-the art neuroimaging techniques. This international forum is for basic scientists, physicians, psychologists (up to 120 participants), and other health professionals interested in state-of-the-art human pain and analgesia research. The focus will be on the utilization of current state-of-the-art methodologies of stimulation (lasers, radiant and contact heat devices) and recording (psychophysics, evoked cortical potentials, functional magnetic resonance imaging, magnetoencephalography) for pain research and diagnosis, and for clinical analgesic development. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]